


Mostly Drunk with a Chance of Passing Out

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, can i please have more of jace being awkward and vulnerable???, im tired of writing it myself, it went up like dry fire wood, not slow burn at all, pretty pretty please???, this is 1066 words and the burn is fast and aggressive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Simon Lewis, nerd extraordinaire. The proverbial thorn in Jace’s side.And his last hope.He had no clue what to do. He knew how to ask a normal person out- he’d perfected that years ago- but someone like Simon? He was completely lost. He didn’t really have a choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt- My friend asked me if I was bringing anyone to their party and I panicked and said yes and I don’t have a date so will you come with me???

Jace hadn’t meant for it to happen like this.

Magnus had asked him if he was bringing anyone to their New Year’s party. Knowing everyone else had a date (Magnus had Alec, Izzy had Clary, Raphael was going with Ragnor, and Meliorn wasn’t going), he’d just blurted out that yes, he had a date.

That led to his current predicament.

Jace had no date. Not even close. It wouldn’t have been an issue, except Izzy could see right past his lies. He had no one else to ask.

Except for _him._

Simon Lewis, nerd extraordinaire. The proverbial thorn in Jace’s side.

And his last hope.

He had no clue what to do. He knew how to ask a normal person out- he’d perfected that years ago- but someone like Simon? He was completely lost. He didn’t really have a choice.

He knew it was a bad idea the moment Simon greeted him.

He seemed suspicious, which made sense. There was no reason for Jace to go out of his way to stop by his dorm. Still, he let Jace in.

“I need you to go out with me.”

Simon raised his brows, sitting at his desk. “Why are you asking me out? Last I checked, you hated my guts.” He said, staring at the hole in his Converse.

“I told Magnus that I was bringing someone to their party. I don’t have anyone else to ask. Iz, Mags, and Clary are so desperate for us to get along that they won’t question it. Alec knows my dating habits are weird, so he won’t say anything.” Jace explained, dragging a hand down his face.

“Okay.” Simon said after a long moment of silence. “I’ll go with you.” He said quietly.

Jace grinned.

“It’s on New Year’s Eve. I’ll pick you up at eight and we’ll head over to Mag’s place. Dress nice.” He said, practically running out og Simon’s messy dorm.

He hoped to _God_ that he didn’t make a mistake.  
||  
When Jace arrived to pick up Simon, he felt… _nervous._

He kept tugging at the collar of his red button up and smoothing down his hair. He unbuttoned and rebuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and fiddled with his loose belt buckle.

When Simon finally answered the door, Jace’s lungs stopped working.

He was wearing a button up, an inky dark that faded to a pristine white, as well as tight pants and black and red oxfords. His hair was messy in a controlled way, looking windblown and _soft._ His glasses were crooked and Jace’s fingers itched to fix them. Simon smiled gently, and Jace’s stomach dropped.

He cleared his throat gently. “Hey. You look nice. Let’s get going- Magnus has been blowing up my phone.” He said, smiling stiffly. Simon nodded, closing his door behind him.

Simon drove them to Magnus’ apartment. He didn’t seem to be feeling the nerves that Jace was. Instead, he was happily rambling at Jace.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. From the street, Jace could see a couple making out on the balcony, and he could hear- no, _feel_ \- the loud music.

Magnus greeted them at the door.

They were wearing a sheer black button up and leather pants, as well as loud, glittery makeup and about double the jewelry they usually wore. Alec, who was _very_ tipsy, was hanging off of them, the top four buttons of his shirt undone.

“Jace. Can’t say that I expected you to bring Samuel.” They said, ushering them inside. Simon rolled his eyes.

“I _know_ that you know my name.” He said, giving Magnus a loose hug. Magnus flashed a grin, their teeth glinting in the dim light.

“Where’s the fun in that?” They said with a gentle laugh. “Have fun, guys. We have drinks and food, and Raph brought some weed. We’re going to watch the ball drop- I have the coverages of the celebration playing.” Magnus said, their voice getting lost as Alec dragged them away.

The pair hung out with their siblings, making jokes about the relationship parallels of a Lightwood dating a Fray. Clary and Izzy kept making dumb little jokes, and Jace could see Simon biting back the truth. He could see his companion biting back the fact that they were lying to everyone they knew.

Jace himself was biting back the fact that he wished it were real.  
||  
He didn’t realize that it was nearing midnight until Raphael hopped onto one of the tables and shouted, “Five minutes until the ball drops! Grab someone- friend, significant other, stranger- and get ready to kiss.” Before hopping down.

As Simon looked at him, he felt a pang in his chest. He realized, very suddenly, that he wanted nothing more than to kiss the younger man.

That scared the shit out of him.

Five minutes went by in a blur of nervous talking and almost aggressive drinking. Soon enough, everyone in the room was focused on the TV, counting down as the ball dropped.

As Magnus’ grandfather clock struck twelve and began chiming, he felt a pair of hands land on his jaw. Simon was in front of him, fingers digging into the muscles lining his face. Suddenly, as he stared into Simon’s dark, lidded eyes, the loud room around him faded away, until it was just him and his sister’s best friends, standing in something adjacent to an embrace.

Then Simon was kissing him.

It only lasted a few seconds, as it was a chaste New Year’s kiss. Still, it sent Jace’s heart into his throat, his lungs freezing before working overtime. Somehow, without his permission, his hands had wandered to Simon’s hips, his fingernails pressing into the cotton of his shirt.

Simon was much smaller than him- a good five inches shorter with a much slighter frame. He was craning his neck a bit, pulling Jace down to meet him halfway. It was awkward and uncomfortable and too short and Simon was definitely going to have hair gel on his fingers, but somehow, Jace didn’t care.

“Happy New Year’s.” Simon whispered, his breath beating against Jace’s lips as he rested his forehead on Jace’s collarbone. His hands dropped from the older boy’s face, coming to rest around his neck in a loose embrace.

Jace may or may not have spent the rest of the night pressing open mouth kiss against Simon’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
